


Golden Wings

by kisann



Series: Golden Wings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisann/pseuds/kisann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the losing everything in the war, Draco builds a new life at Hogwarts as potions professor. When Harry Potter becomes headmaster, he brings his too perfect boyfriend and a new kind of rivalry is born at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all rights to all things Magical in this work, including characters, worlds, and so much more, bless her soul. 
> 
> This work will take some time to develop into an explicit work, but it will be worth it! (:
> 
> Currently working without a beta, so please bear with me. <3

Friday, August 18, 2006

The delicate hum of magic thumped against Draco's palm as he knealt down next to the rubbish that was, at one time, the west end of Hogwarts. Sweat pooled in the dimples of his back, soaking his black v-neck as he worked. It had been four years since he joined the faculty of the school, taking over potions upon Slughorn's retirement, and he had dedicated every summer since to the repairing of Hogwarts to glory. 

"Any progress over there, Draco?"

The voice belonged to none other than Neville Longbottom, whom became the youngest faculty member in Hogwarts history when he took over Herbology six years prior. Professor Sprout returned for just one year after the final battle to guide Neville through his NEWTS before handing her job over to him. Minerva couldn't find a reason not to hire him straight away. 

"Nothing of significance," he called back, standing to locate Neville. In school Draco had hated and bullied him relentlessly, but after the war, when Draco had no one, Neville had only shown kindness and acceptance. They reluctantly became an odd sort of friends. He wouldn't go so far as to call them best mates, but they got along well enough.

Spotting the tuft of hazelnut hair some twenty yards away, Draco made to join him. Maybe the Gods had made note of the struggles young Neville had endured, or maybe life was really just out to get Draco,  but in the years since the war Neville had become undeniably attractive. His face grew more handsome by the day with a stubble forming a nice five o'clock shadow on his jaw, and his body had grown strong and muscular with all of the manual labor in the greenhouse. Draco, himself, had stayed toned and fit but he could never pull off the ruggedly sexy look like Neville.

"Ready to turn in for the night?  I reckon Ron and Seamus are already at The Three Broomsticks waiting for us," Neville said when they were finally standing beside eachother. "Doesn't look like we'll get this end of the school up before the school year starts."

Draco had to agree with that. They'd been working on this section for three weeks already and it was proving more difficult than they expected. "Yeah, you should probably bathe before we go. You smell treacherous."

"I don't believe I'm the one with hair stuck to my forehead," Neville shot back, making Draco reach for his forehead with horror. His fingers pried the hair away and swept it to the side.

"Sweaty or not, I still look better than you on any given day, Longbottom." He only received a snort for reply as they made their way back to the repaired half of the castle.

\---

Every Friday the group gathered at The Three Broomsticks for dinner and a round or two of drinks. It had taken several years, and Draco would deny it point blank if asked, but he started to feel like he belonged in this hodgepodge of friends from around his year of Hogwarts. Every house and nearly every career field was represented. Ron Weasley had gone to manage the Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade, which explained why he was always the first to show. Hermione was a successful Unspeakable from what little anyone knew of her job, and her baby bump was just starting to show when she took off her outer robes. Seamus was on his way to Head Auror, arresting five criminals in a potion smuggling ring just last week. Cho Chang was a healer alongside Blaise Zambini, and they had begun to get awfully close if you asked Draco. Ginny Weasley had joined the Hollyhead Harpies, though they were in off season and she was sporting casual muggle clothing tonight. She'd married Dean Thomas, a household name for protective warding, and there was talk of a baby sometime in the near future. Luna Lovegood, dressed as a businesswoman in a navy blue power suit, had married Neville and somehow become the undersecretary for Minister Shacklebolt. Then there was Susan Bones, the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. She was hired the same year as Draco and had been a thorn in his side ever since. 

"Draco, tell Dean about how you banished that kneazle from my classroom the other day. It was so sweet of you," Susan cut into his thoughts. It wasn't that she was a bad person, she may have actually been the most boringly normal and good person he had ever met, it was the praise she gave him for every little thing he did. It wasn't lost on anyone how deep her infatuation had become. Her hair was still a fiery red with lopsided bangs just skimming her eyebrows, and he simply wasn't interested.

"Yes, Malfoy, please tell me all about that," Dean encouraged her, waggling his eyebrows when she was too busy staring at Draco to notice. 

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes and a sigh, Draco recounted the boring and entirely unamazing story in as much detail as he possibly could in hopes to somehow make Dean regret his decision.

Ginny, hair cropped in a flattering bob, leaned over to chastise Dean quietly in his ear. Aside from Neville, she had gotten closest to Draco in the group and they had been getting together for coffee or lunch once a week for over a year now. Tonight, her mint green tank top made her pale skin shine, and Draco couldn't help but think Dean was a lucky man.

Just as he finished his story, his ears caught the conversation occurring at the opposite end of the table. Ron's voice carried, with a barely hidden edge of excitement. "I can't believe Harry will be the new headmaster. Just a week and he'll be back in London with us all."

Bugger. Draco had been trying to avoid thinking about that. He hadn't seen Harry since the trials where he had protected Draco and his mother from Azkaban. Then, he had entirely disappeared from the local Wizarding world until two months ago when Minerva announced her retirement.

"He'll be bringing Sabastian, too," Hermione thought it pertinent to add. Another thing Draco had been avoiding thinking about. Rumor had it Harry had run away to Beirut where he met a handsome English wizard and fell in love. 

"Haven't met the bloke, but if Harry chose him, he has to be a good guy," Seamus threw in for good measure. 

The rest of Draco's evening had a bitter overtone and he returned to his rooms earlier than all the rest. He could not, and did not want, to explain his disdain at Harry's return. They had never been close nor had they ever been friendly, but there was something about sharing a past that made Draco uncomfortable with working for him. He couldn't guarantee himself he could stay respectful to the prat but he did not dare jeopardize his entire life over a school rivalry.

As Draco lay down that night he made a resolve to at least get on good terms with his future colleague, whatever that took.

\---

At the crack of dawn Draco dragged himself from his cozy bed and into the bathroom for his morning routine. Neville had some sort of rare flower he'd been trying to breed and needed Draco's help. It was likely a dirty job so he quickly dressed in some frayed muggle jeans and an old red t-shirt that fit loosely. He wasn't a fan of this sort of attire, but restoration work had been impossible in a neat pair of wool trousers and he refused to ruin any more of his good clothing after tearing five pairs in a row. Really, he could blame it entirely on Neville and his need to throw care to the wind and do anything possible to fix the castle one room at a time, but even he knew that attitude was the reason that they'd progressed at such a fast rate in the recent years.

Climbing the stairs from the dungeon, Draco could see Neville and Sweetie waiting for him. His groan was louder than he expected and caused a wide grin to split her beautiful features. Sweetie Marlowe, the Muggle Studies professor, was anything but her name. She was several years older than Draco and one of the most snarky and crude people he'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. Because of this, they had instantly become close.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence, Neville. He even took his time to style his hair before going out to the greenhouse to play in the dirt."

Draco rolled his eyes. "At least I don't look like you," he shot back at her. She was wearing the tight jeans that rested at the bottom of her hip bones, framing her thin waist, and a simple grey tank top. Her long, golden blonde hair was tied back and held with a black bandana.

"Ah, yes, I call this plant reproductive chic."

Neville grinned at her side, but didn't say a word. His old jeans an t-shirt fit him almost too perfectly, Draco noted with envy. "Can we get started?" He wanted nothing more than to get on with this. The sooner they finished, the sooner he could go out to lunch with Pansy. She was visiting for the day from Ireland, where she'd married some poor rich bastard and lived a privileged life.

With a nod of Neville's head, the three set off towards the greenhouse. The sun had just broken onto the horizon and the sky was a brilliant gold that blended to a soft pink hue. This was Draco's favorite part of the day. 

Once they were settled around one of the work tables, the hideous orange flowers between them, they discussed their plan to ensure the proper fertilization of the female flower. Neville was lost in the excitement he only ever got around vegetation. "The dipthalotani is extremely rare and even harder to grow. That's why I needed you to brew that potion, Draco," he began. "Sweetie, the female will only bloom when coerced by a woman. That's your portion of this plan."

"How exactly do I coerce a plant to bloom?" Her vocal tone matched Draco's opinion of this ceremony exactly. They had no idea what Neville was talking about.

"You have to sing lullabies to her," Neville supplied, a glint of fire in his eyes. Sweetie paled slightly, but didn't argue.

"Let me see that potion," he requested as he turned his attention to Draco, who dragged the small vial from the pocket of his jeans. The runny, light blue liquid inside the jar turned brighter the closer it got to the potted male flower. 

"Is this some sort of Viagra for plants," Sweetie asked.

"Via-what" Draco asked incredulously. 

"Muggle male enhancement pill," she explained.

Before he could retort, Neville had uncorcked the vial to pour into the soil beneath the male plant. "Start singing and we'll ensure the potion reacts as expected with the male."

Sweetie began softly singing something about stars twinkling and Draco immediately tuned her out entirely. "Why go through so much trouble to mate them?"

Neville, never taking his eyes off the plant, grinned. "When the dipthalotani petals are ingested, they can temporarily stop all magic that is having an influence on the body. Any curse affects stop or reverse, all charms will fail, and the person will appear to be entirely muggle and healthy for an average of an hour. This flower is extremely important to the healers, as they can stop someone affected with a horrendous curse from dying while buying enough time to counter it in most cases."

Draco had to admit, the plant was useful. He had a feeling there was something more, though. "That's great and all, but why are you really doing this, Longbottom?"

A few moments of silence slid by before Neville answered. He had grown rigid and refused to meet Draco's eyes. "The head healer St. Mungo's said that if I brought him a fully developed dipthalotani he will use two of the petals on my parents. They're too far gone to fix, but I can have an hour with them as the parents I always wanted to meet. I can introduce myself and Luna to them and tell them everything they need to know."

Sweetie stopped singing, staring at Neville with shock. Draco knew what had happened to his parents, but hearing him talk of them rendered him speechless. Without thought, he stood and pulled Neville into a secure hug. Sweetie reached out and gripped his hand. Neville relaxed into them. There was no way to tell how long the moment lasted before Draco pulled away, determination setting in. "How do we get this started?" Sweetie was singing with passion to the female flower, practically putting on a show at her end of the table. 

\---

Four hours passed before the three emerged from the greenhouse, sweaty and covered in various things they didn't want to think about.

Their mission was accomplished, a new baby dipthlotani incubating in a fresh pot between her parents. 

When they entered the castle, ready to break off and go their separate ways, Neville stopped them. "Thank you. For earlier."

"Speak of it again and I'll deny it," Draco said, Sweetie shaking her head and pleasantly smiling to Neville. 

"Just glad we could help."

Neville smiled serenely, nodding and turning to climb the stairs to his quarters on the fourth floor. Draco hastily turned to run to his quarters as well. He wanted the goo nestled between the fingers of his right hand and the dirt smeared along his face gone as soon as possible.

\---

Pansy sat with crossed arms and a dreadful pout on her face when Draco appeared, half an hour late, for their lunch date. "I've ordered your food for you," she announced when he sat down.

"Chicken Marsala and a white wine?"

"Of course," she sighed. Her robes were a deep pink, with gold trimming. Her taste had always been a bit lavish and ostentatious. 

"How is Liam?"

Her face immediately brightened. "Oh, he's such a sweetheart. He pampers me just the right amount."

They discussed her marriage through the meal and up until their dessert arrived. "I hear Potter is going to be the new headmaster of Hogwarts."

Draco nearly choked on his wine. "How did you know?"

"I do read, Draco. It's plastered all over the papers. Every headline in the past week."

"Ah, I suppose that isn't surprising," he solemnly replied.

"Don't act like you aren't excited to see him."

This time he nearly choked on his cheesecake. "What are you on about, Pansy?"

"You know Blaise and I have had several conversations about this. You were rather obsessed with him throughout the school years. You won't be hurt seeing him with the new boyfriend, will you?"

She was insane. He remembered now why he'd been so excited to be rid of her. "I hated him. I still don't like him much. I'm more afraid we'll start screaming at each other like when we were in school."

"I highly doubt that," was the last thing Pansy said of the topic for that night.

\---

The week flew by. No progress had been made on the reconstruction and Neville had requested they stop until next summer. Draco reluctantly agreed. Now all the staff were meeting in preparation for Harry's arrival in a few hours. Draco sat between Sweetie and Neville in the teachers lounge. Minerva had been droning on for an hour already.

Susan caught his attention with a flirty smile. How vile. He ignored her.

"The reporters will be in attendance, so I expect all of you," Minerva pointedly looked at Draco, "to be on your best behaviour. We need to greet Harry Potter with the repect he deserves."

Draco imagined being anywhere else than this meeting. Making simple potions in his private lab. Going for a last swim of the summer in the lake. Flying on his broom. He almost missed the part where Minerva requested all heads of houses to dress in robes that represented their houses. How convenient half of his wardrobe was silver and green. 

\---

At exactly eight in the evening, Draco entered the great hall, his emerald dress robe billowing behind him. This felt like a tribute to Severus.

Sweetie stood by the punch bowl, her deep blue robes with ravenclaw accents suited her perfectly. Neville, standing off to the side with Luna, looked well put together in red and gold. Even Susan looked decent with her hair in an elaborate updo and her bright yellow robes hugging her curves. Minerva called for the four of them to gather around her. "You've all done exceptionally well. As the new, young leaders of each house, I just want to tell you how proud I am of all of you. Hogwarts is returning to the glory it once was, and it's because of you. Most of us are retiring and it's going to fall onto your shoulders to make this school even better than it always has been."

She shook hands with each in turn before looking at the clock and nearly screeching. "He should be here any minute."

They didn't have to wait long before heavy doors opened and Harry entered, closely followed by a beautiful man. The confidence radiating from the couple was powerful and immediately the cameras were flashing. 

"He's more handsome in person," Sweetie whispered while leaning in to Draco. He almost forgot she'd left Hogwarts before ever experiencing the presence of Harry Potter. 

"Just wait until you meet him."

The entire room was called to sit at their designated spots for Harry's speech. The four heads of houses were asked to sit in the front, and, avoiding sitting next to Sebastian, Draco sat between Susan and Neville. 

Before he began to talk, Harry made a point to look at each person in attendance. The entire Hogwarts staff, half the Ministry of Magic, and a slew of reporters filled the room and sat in expectant silence. "I am glad to see everyone in attendance here tonight. Hogwarts has always been considered a home to me and many of you, and I appreciate the opportunity to watch over this school and all the young minds we will have the pleasure of educating. As you all know, I have no background in education nor was I an example student. Despite this, I plan to put my all into this school while I am headmaster. Minerva McGonagall has been a highly respected witch and excellent headmistress since the end of the war and I am happy that she may have a chance to retire and thoroughly enjoy the down time she so rightly deserves."

Harry extended a hand to McGonagall in request for her to join him, which she graciously did. They stood together at the podium, a kind smile on each of their faces. "Tonight is a celebration of the career of this dear witch and a welcome I am gracious to accept. Thank you, and everyone please enjoy tonight."

The room burst into applause, and everyone stood and began forming their small groups to talk. The heads of houses, under previous instructions, quickly moved all the chairs to surrounds the various tables scattered around the room.

Draco's group of weekly pub friends were formed around one of the tables already. He and Neville made their way across the room to join them. Ron was beaming, just waiting for Harry to finish his obligatory rounds. Hermione was in high spirits next to him. "That speech was brilliant," Dean announced from Ginny's side. 

"As are your outfits," Ginny said, motioning over he and Neville. 

"I hadn't realized all the heads of houses were the young teachers now," Cho added as she walked up to the table.

"That all happened by coincidence, actually," Draco explained. "Neville was the best choice after Minerva became headmistress. I was the only choice after Slughorn's retirement. Flitwick requested someone take over for him as Ravenclaw head, so Sweetie offered immediately. Of course, with Professor Sprout's retirement, Susan became the candidate for Hufflepuff." Everyone listened intently, though Draco knew he was rambling. 

"It's nice that Hogwarts will be mostly young professors for its fresh start," Hermione said with a smile. "The students are lucky to have you."

Harry's approach interrupted their conversation and he took his time greeting each of them. Draco couldn't help but notice the suspicious looks he kept recieving for being with this group. Not wanting to endure a painful reunion, Draco slipped away from the group and wandered over to the tables housing am array of finger foods. 

He filled a glass with pumpkin juice before spotting Sebastian standing awkwardly by himself in the corner. He knew that feeling all to well and, before he thought about it, found himself walking over to him. Curiosity for the man Harry seemed so smitten with consumed him. "Draco Malfoy, potions professor," he introduced with an outstretched hand. 

The man, slightly taller than Draco with medium length brunette hair and golden eyes, smiled warmly and took his hand. "Sebastian Grendile, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Have you been to Scotland before," Draco asked to make small talk. 

"No, this is my first. It's dredfully cold in comparison to Lebanon, where I'm used to." His accent was thick, but his English was still perfect.

"I can't say I've ever been. What do you do there?"

The man lit up entirely at his question. "I own an organization, Golden Wings, that assists orphaned witches and wizards in the Levant. It started small, but we've grown considerably. With this move, I'm going to try and expand it and help the local magical population." This man seemed entirely too perfect for Harry. It was almost sickening.

"Do you mind me asking how you ended up in Lebanon?" 

"I had a beautiful Lebanese wife and we moved there shortly after our engagement. I fell in love with her and the culture there and never left." He laughed softly after his statement, which only increased Draco's curiosity. Sebastian must have seen the wheels turning in his mind.

"Hana, my wife, passed away three years ago from lukemia. Our daughter is still coping with the loss of a mother, but I'm hoping this move might help her."

Draco admitted defeat. This man was too perfect. "I'm sorry to hear that," he replied, not knowing what else to say.

"There you are," a voice cut in. Harry wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist and the man immediately looked in high spirits again. "I see you've met Professor Malfoy."

"Yes," he nodded with a smile. "I was standing by myself for a moment and thankfully Draco welcomed me."

Harry smiled at Draco, then. He hadn't been prepared at all. "I appreciate it, Malfoy. How have you been since the war?"

Draco had never expected to be asked by Harry himself. "I had a few rough patches, but I'm doing better than ever. Thank you, Headmaster."

"I'm glad to hear that. Unfortunately, I have to drag Sebastian with me to answer some questions with the reporters. I'll be meeting with each of you one on one this week. Have a good rest of you evening, Malfoy."

With that, they were gone. The rest of the night carried on without any further developments and Draco retired to his quarters after helping clean the hall that evening.


End file.
